The New Kids
by Dark-LoveXD
Summary: Maka finally has her childhood friend back but when she figures out a big secret she doesn't kow if she should be her friend or enemy. I don't really know how do these summaries but i could tell I'm going to suck at these.SoulxMaka and OCxOC later on.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay class we will be having new students starting today and there will be in any second. And I want you guys to be on your best behavior because we don't want to give them the wrong idea alright?" said Stein to the class "Alright!" the class replied back to him.

Then they heard the door pound which made the almost whole class came in a girl in with long red hair, her bangs covering the right side of her face, she has turquoise eyes. Also a boy walking behind her (which was apparently her partner of course) with black hair and black eyes which apparently also had his right eye covered with his bangs.

The first thing that was heard in the classroom was a kid with black hair with three white strips on the left side of his head and yellow eyes screaming 'unsymmetrical'. This made the red head jump. It was quit in the room after that and then the red head cleared her throat and started talking

"Hello my name is Kisa Monzel and this Hiro my partner" she gestured to Hiro when she said his name and everyone replayed 'hello Kisa and Hiro'.

"Ok you two can sit next to Maka and Soul" Stain offered. "Maka?" I asked looking around the room. "Yes, Maka Albarn, why?" Stein said raising an eyebrow. "No reason." She said with a warm smile. "Okay then go to your seat" so she went straight to her seat with Hiro following behind which haven't said a word since they got into the class.

"Hey Maka!" "MAKA CHOP!" "Maka what the fuck are you doing!" Soul screamed at her. "Wait what?" Maka said looking at Soul, and then Soul pointed at Kisa who was on the floor bleeding threw her head screaming something that no in the room could understand, and Hiro was trying to calm her down in what sounded like the same language Kisa was speaking.

"OMG! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! I'm really sorry!" Maka kept going until Kisa said "I'm fine Maka. Just shut up, ok."Maka looked surprised when she saw who she hit her eyes widened** (Maka didn't really pay any attention when Kisa stepped into the room because she was to busy reading)**.

"K-kisa is t-that y-you?"Maka stuttered at her words

"M-maka?" Kisa stuttered to with wide eyes. Soul and Hiro stared at each other confused while the girls are in silence. Then Soul broke the silence "Maka do you know this girl?" "Yes, Soul, I do know this girl she's my childhood best friend

**Well that's really it. I'm not really good at this stuff and this is my first time so enjoy. Oh and it would be awsome if some of you would review this. but only nice things ok. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Kisa where did you go after all these years" Maka asked still with wide eyes. "Well, my parents decided to travel around the world and I was forced to go and sadly they said that there was no time to say goodbyes to anyone especially-" Kisa said looking down at the floor, she sighed heavily and said "especially you Maka" "Okay class get in your seats for I can start the lesson." Stein said and the whole class was rushing to their seats. "We'll talk later, and you have to meet all my friends, Kisa." Maka said to Kisa. "'Kay." That's all Kisa could say. When the lesson, Kisa thought it would be about Soul Resonance and stuff, but she was wrong.

_'Is he dissecting an endangered animal?'_ Kisa thought.

"Yes, he is going to disect an live animal." Maka wispered to Kisa. Kisa looked at Maka surprised. Maka just smiled and winked at Kisa. Kisa blinked a few times and then her attention back at Dr. Stein

After School

Kisa POV

"Hiro, I'm nervous to meet Maka's friends." I said sounding as nervous as i am. "It's okay Kisa. Why would _Kisa Monzel_ be nevous of meeting new people?" Hiro said with a soothing voice.

Then we heard Maka say"There you are, I was looking all over for-" she stop talking, why? Then I finally noticed I was standing in front of Hiro, faces inches away from each other. I blushed furiously and then pulled myself away from him.

"Okay, was I interupting something. Sorry. I should go." Maka said stepping back. "Wait! I mean that you weren't interupting anything." then things got really awkward. "Okay lets go meet your friends Maka. I really do want to meet them." I lied though she bought it. I was always a good liar heh-heh. "Okay, lets." She was already running towards a group of people that I figured where her friends since Soul was there so i figured it was them.

So me and Hiro started to run towards where Maka went."Ok Kisa and Hiro,this is Black Star and Tsubaki." Maka said pointing to a kid with blue hair and a star tattooed into his left arm and for some reason he was grinning at me. And there was a tall girl with dark blue hair and was smiling at me and Hiro. I smiled back. "Hi, I'm Tsubaki obviously." said Tsubaki with a kind voice. I could tell already that where going to get along just well. The kid next to her, not so much. "AND I'M THE AMAZING BLACK STAR! THE ONE THAT WILL SURPASS GOD!" Black Star said holding his thumb. I rolled my eyes at him. "This is Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson." Maka said to me and Hiro. "Hello" me and Hiro said at the same time. "Hello" said Death the Kid, Liz and Patty, though death the kid didn't sound like he meant it. Death the Kid has black hair with white strips on the left side of his head and with yellow eyes. Liz has dirty blond hair with blue eyes. And lastly,Patty, she has blond hair and blue eyes like Liz but lighter. Though, Death the Kid didn't really look happy. Aww great, it's that kid from from class that screamed 'Unsymetrical', . Then all of a sudden he seemed to be happy. once again, he's a psycho. "Welcome to Shibusen and Death City, Kisa. Oh and you can actually call Kid okay, just Kid"he said to me politely. "Well hi everyone and it's nice to meet you all." I said with a smile. "Yeah what she said" said Soul asked me and Hiro "So, how did you guys meet?"

Third Person

"How we meet, umm-" Kisa shrugged "I don't know." "What, how could you not know, how you meet your own partner?" Soul said which startled Kisa "MAKA CHOP!" Maka hit Soul in the head with a rather big book, and soul crumpled down to the floor, muttering something under his breath, then Maka screamed at him "Don't you dare scream at Kisa again, Soul!" "Okay then just don't scream, 'kay!" Soul screamed back at her, which who had a massive headache now from Maka's chop. "Okay, enough of this. I know what happened." Hiro finally spook up. Everyone looked at him. They didn't really hear his voice until now, well except Kisa of course. "Really? Then tell us!" Soul said. "Okay, this is what happened. I had a partner before Kisa and well our wavelength didn't match, all of the sudden. So days after I went on a walk in the dessert and I say a figure on the floor and I saw something else over the figure on the floor. I knew instantly what it as and I took action. I took that thing down and ate the kishin egg that was left behind when I looked back at the figure. It turned out to be a girl, and she seemed to be wounded. So I took her back to Shibusen to the nurse's office for they can treat her. It took her 2 days to wake up. When she woke up, she looked up at me and smiled and I didn't know why, but I smiled back at her and something clicked after that. And then when she healed we ended up having our wavelength matching. Strange, huh? Well, that's the end of the story." Hiro finished. "Ooohhhh that's what happened" Kisa said. "Yep." Hiro said to Kisa smiling and Kisa was smiling back at him. 'Something is totally going on with then.' Maka thought, also thinking about when she saw them in the hall. "Umm, were do we go to sign up for missions?" Kisa asked Maka. Everyone started to stare at Kisa. "What?" was all Kisa said. Maka answered "This way, but you sure you want to do a mission?" "YEP!" Kisa said. Maka lifted an eyebrow "Really well then I'll show you, but I'm going on the mission with you. To make sure you don't get hurt. Got it?" "Got it. Now let's go sign up on the mission, Hiro!" Kisa said already running ahead. "Wait Kisa! We haven't trained yet!" Hiro said ran after her. "Wait, we haven't trained at all yet!" after he said that Kisa stopped, which made Hiro stop to, "OH YEAH I FORGOT!" Kisa said before she started laughing. "Wait did you just say you haven't trained yet" Maka said when she finally caught up to them. "YEP!" Kisa said back. "Oh, well if you haven't trained yet why would you go on a mission when you don't even know how to use your weapon? Oh, speaking of that, Hiro what kind of weapon are you?" Maka asked them. "Oh, well the weapon I am is-" Hiro started but was cut off by Kisa "It's a surprise. Okay then let's go train instead of going on a mission!" Kisa said going ahead then everyone else, again. Everyone sweatdroped. "She is soo impatient." Maka said. "Yes I know. She just wants to get training done for she can go on a mission." Hiro said. "Someone should really stop her or she'll get lost." Soul said. Everyone looked the direction Kisa went. "WHERE SHE GO?" Hiro and Maka said at the same time. "I'M HALF WAY DOWN THE STEPS AND CAN YOU GUYS HURRY UP FOR WE CAN GET TO THE PARK AND TRAIN, SHEESH." Kisa screamed up at them. "Okay Kisa but wait for us there, 'kay!" Hiro screamed back. "'kay!" she screamed back.

"Okay here we are. Now we can start the training." Kisa said clapping her hands together. "Yeah let's start. Soul, let's go." Maka said to Soul. "kay." was all Soul said before he transformed into a scythe. "Let's go Hiro!" Kisa sang and Hiro replied "okay" before turning into a scythe as well as Soul. Though their staffs and blade are completely different. First of all, the end of Hiro's staff is pointy and Soul's is rather rounded. Also the blades are really different because Soul's has a zigzag on and on the upper part it's colored black and the lower part is the color red. For Hiro's blade it's rather hard to explain, oh well. "Oh, Hiro's a scythe to." Maka said with an amused face. "This is gonna be good." Soul said from within the scythe. "Yeah it is." Hiro said from within his scythe. "Okay I'm getting really impatient, are we gonna start or something." Kisa said with an annoyed face and stomping her feet. "Sheesh, Kisa you're more impatient than when we were little." Maka said rolling her eyes. "Yeah I've noticed that already." Kisa said and then giggled. "Okay let's start now" Maka said. And Kisa replied "kay". Then Maka lunged to attack Kisa. Kisa then jumped out of the way just in time and then landed a punch on Maka's face and she went flying. "Maka!" screamed soul from within the scythe. "I'm fine" Maka reassured him. Man, what a punch. She's stronger than I thought she was. I should really give her more credit. Maka thought. "Maka! Look up!" Soul screamed. Maka looked and before she could move, Kisa had landed foot in her face. "Sheesh , Maka you should really pay more attention." Kisa said. Maka was on the floor from Kisa kick. "Man, Kisa your stronger than I thought you were." Maka said to Kisa. "Thank you. And I know your strong because you defeated the Kishin. But right know your not showing any of your strength." Kisa said it with no problem. That last sentence really got Maka mad. Maka lunged toward Kisa and punch her in the face. Kisa flew the same way Maka did when she punched her, but Kisa screamed. "KISA!" Hiro screamed. When Kisa hit the ground, she started rubbing the place Maka punched her. She started standing up, but she was kind of shacking in the process. Then right when Kisa got up, Maka started punching her various of times and ended it with an upper cut. Once again Kisa started flying again. Kisa stood up again, but she was kind of wobbly than shacking. "Still wanna keep training Kisa?" Maka called out to Kisa, who was having trouble getting up. "I won't give. I WON'T GIVE UP!" Kisa said and she lunged toward Maka and swung her scythe at her, but Maka dodged it. Kisa tried again, but dodge it again. She tried again and again and again to hit Maka with the scythe, but Maka kept dodging it. So Kisa gave up hitting her with the scythe. So Kisa just threw Hiro on the floor and Hiro turned back to normal before hitting the floor and landed safely on the floor. Kisa on the other hand went toward Maka and started punching her in the face. But before she could deliver the final blow, someone grabbed Kisa wrist. Kisa looked up to see who it was. Maka did the same. "Papa, what are you doing here?" Maka said baring her teeth. "What I'm doing is not the question that should be answered. The question that should be answered is why is this girl punching you in the face?" Maka's Papa said. But before Maka could speak Kisa said "Where training." Maka's Papa looked at Kisa and recognized her instantly. "Oh, Kisa your back. How are you? Hows your mother? Did she come with you?"Maka's Papa asked. "MAKA CHOP!" Maka said right before she hit her dad in the head with a very thick book. Kisa looked at Maka's dad in disgust and Maka did the same. Then after that Kisa looked at Maka and thought, Were did she get that book AND were did she put it! Maka noticed that Kisa was looking at her and said "what?" "N- nothing?" Kisa stuttered.

Maka's House  
"Wow Maka, your cooking is soo good! I want seconds!"Kisa said. "Ok, Kisa. And, wow, you eat fast. You must be really hungry." Maka said. "Of course I'm hungry. I haven't eaten for a few days. All I had was water." Kisa said placing her hand on her stomach witch grumbled at that exact moment. "Oh if that's the case then you can all you want." Maka said smiling at Kisa. "YAY!" Kisa screamed. Maka placed Kisa her second plate of food, Kisa smelled it and started to drool and then started eating down her second plate of food. "Hey, Maka could we sleep over here for a night or two?" "Okay, but why?" Maka said confused. "Because when I had a different partner, I lived with her. In her apartment. So techniquely, we have nowhere to live and I'm not allowed in her apartment anymore." Hiro explained. "Why aren't you allowed in your old meister's house." Soul asked. "Because she blames me for our wavelength not matching anymore. And she is mad at me because of that. So she never wants to see ever again." Hiro just shrugged. "Uncool." Was all Soul could say about it. "THIRDS PLEASE!" Kisa yelled and all three of them stared at Kisa and started laughing. "What?" Kisa said totally confused. They just kept laughing at her. And Kisa kept asking why they were laughing.

The next morning.  
Kisa's POV  
I groaned. Stupid light in my eyes woke me up. But I'm still tired. I'll just put the covers over my head at least. I,then put the covers over head. Much better. "Kisa, wake up and get ready for school!" I heard Maka say that, but I ignored it. All I did was turn over to the other side so that Maka is facing my back. I smiled and closed my eyes. "KISA WAKE UP OR YOUR NOT HAVING BREAKFAST!" Maka yelled. My eyes' went wide open, I panicked and fell off the couch. "OUCH! Geez, Maka don't say that ever again." I said to Maka in a harsh voice. I didn't really mean to be so harsh to Maka, it's just that I cannot miss breakfast or else I'll be cranky the whole day until I get food and you won't like me when I'm cranky. "Maka, I don't have any clothe anyway." I said to Maka in a calm voice. "I know. That's why I'm letting you use my clothe until we buy you some clothe."Maka replied with a smile. "But wait, I don't fit into your clothe." I replied her in a casually. "Yes, I know, but I do have clothes that are too big for me that are hand-me-downs." Maka replied with a smile. "Oh well then let me see them." I said to her with a smile. I followed her to her room to find a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black shirt with a gold crown on it. "Where's the bra." I asked Maka, looking around. "Blair should be here with any moment now." Maka said looking around. Then Maka stopped looking around and stared at the window. So I looked at the window to find a purple cat with a bra hanging out of her mouth and it looked like it was my size. "Blair you can come in, the window is unlocked." Maka said to the cat which I assume is this Blair that Maka is talking about. Then the cat opened the window and came in. Blair then pranced over to Maka and handed her the bra. "Thanks Blair." Blair then looked at me. She look at me from top to bottom. Then she looked back to Maka "Is this a friend of yours, Maka?" did that cat just talk. What the fuck, that cat just talk. What a surprise. "Yeah Blair, this is friend of mine. This is Kisa. Kisa, Blair, Blair, Kisa." Maka said. And then, as if I wasn't surprised enough, that same cat turned into a tall, purple haired woman. Oookkkaaaaayyyyyy, that's wired. Sheesh haven't I had enough. "Well then I'm going to go change in the bathroom, 'kay." I said to Maka and Blair. "Okay, me, Soul and Hiro is going to wait for you in the living room" Maka said and smiled at me. "Who's Hiro?" Blair asked Maka. "Hiro is Kisa's partner and maybe-" I heard Maka say, but I couldn't hear the rest because I was already in the bathroom. I wonder what was the last part Maka said to Blair. Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

"THIRDS PLEASE!" Kisa said. "I'm sorry Kisa, but we have no more" Maka said with a nervous smile. Kisa stared at Maka and said "Then make more." Maka stared back and said "If I do then we'll be late for class. And I can't be late. I am going for perfect attendance." Kisa frowned. And then there was silence. Maka broke the silence "Okay then let's go to school now." "Okay." Kisa said still frowning.

The walk to school was rather quiet. But they made it to school on time, thankfully.

Maka and Soul took their regular seats and the seats in front of Maka and Soul weren't taken, so Kisa and Hiro took the seats. Dr. Stein finally came in on his rolling chair and on his way through the door the chair fell along with Dr. Stein. When he finally got up from his seat, he went to his desk and said "Okay, for class today, were going to be working in teams." Then Maka raised her hands and said "Didn't we already do this." "Yes, but some of our students haven't" Dr. Stein said looking at Kisa and Hiro. "Okay, first group, Kisa and Hiro-" Kisa and Hiro got up and went to the front of the class when their names where said.

"-Rima and Kimmy-" then stood up a little girl with bangs up to her nose but it doesn't really cover her eye's at all. The odd thing of her bangs, it's that it has like black on half of the bangs, the rest of her hair is a light brown and she has hazel eyes. Her partner has odd bangs to. With each part of the bangs it seems to get longer and her hair is long, up to her waist. The little girl danced to the front of the room with her partner following behind her. The little girl waved at me and said with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Rima and this is my partner, Kimmy." "Hello!" Hiro and Kisa said at the same.

"Okay, lastly, Kimberly, Samantha, and Emma." Dr. Stein finished. Then three girls stood up. One of them is laughing, the one behind her, that looks like her twin, looks rather mad and staring at the laughing girl, and the last one is taller then the other two and she just kept on smiling. Kisa lifted an eyebrow. When they came up to the front. They introduced themselves.

"Hello my name is Emma and this is Samantha or Sam for short" Emma said pointing at the girl who looks annoyed and mad "and this is Kimberly." Emma pointed at the girl standing next to Sam thats giggling. "Kimberly is a very bright girl. But she don't like to act smart she rather have fun in her life instead of doing work. But when it comes to test's she is very serious and she always gets a high grade while I get at least an 60%" Sam says and then Kimberly started laughing and said "Yep that's right, I'm the smart twin" and she kept laughing.

"Okay let's begin" Dr. Stein said. "Okay" they all said. "Let's go Hiro" Kisa sang "Right." Hiro said and then he turned into a scythe. "Rima, let's go." Kimmy said. "Okaaaaaaayyy!" Rima said turning into an kunai. The kunai has black on it, though, just like Rima's hair, there is black on half of the blade on each side. "Kimberly, Sam, transform." Emma said. "Okay" Kimberly said. "PFT, whatever." Sam said. Then they transformed into what looked like twin blades. The handle of both have an diamond dangling on a rope at the end. "Okay, let's start. This is how it's going to work. You are all going to be fighting me and we'll see if you guys can do resonance link later. Okay." Dr. Stein said.

Everyone , Dr. Stein started turn the screw on the side of his head. "Let's begin" Dr. Stein said and then the screw on his head clicked and he stopped turning it. Then Kimmy ran toward Dr. Stein, but Stein then moved out of the way and punched Kimmy and slide on the floor and ran toward Stein again, but the same thing happened again. Though when Stein punched Kimmy, right behind him came Emma and cut his shoulder and Emma smiled , but Stein turned around and Emma stopped smiling. Stein then punched her too. Kisa then ran toward him and punched Stein when she had the chance. Stein the went back a little along with the chair. When Stein recovered from the punch, he tried to punch Kisa, but she jumped out of the way and kicked him in the face. Though it seemed like nothing to him. So Kisa instead used the scythe and swung it at him. Stein moved back. Just when all three meisters were about to attack Stein, the bell rang. _Finally were all done!_ Kisa thought. Hiro turned back to his human form.

"Your pretty good for a newbie." Kimmy said to me. "Yep!" Rima said, hugging Kimmy. "Oh, thank you very much." Kisa said to them.

"You now what, you are definitely part of our team." Emma said walking over to them. "Really, awsome?" Kisa said and then she started jumping around.

"Wow, Kisa that was awsome." Maka said walking over. "Thank you, thank you." Kisa said while bowing.

And they both started laughing and Soul and Hiro just watched them. When Kisa and Maka stopped laughing, Maka said "So Kisa, want to go to sign up for a mission." "YUSH!" Kisa said.

* * *

"Hmm, let's see. How 'bout this one." Maka said pointing a slip of paper. Kisa looked at it and froze. "What's wrong?" Maka asked curiously. Kisa shook her head and said "Nothings wrong, Maka why would you think that."Kisa said and then she laughed nervously. "It's just that you-" Maka started but was interupted by Kisa " Alright then let's take this one then." Kisa said ripping the piece of paper that stated the mission and marching over to a lady at a desk. "We'll take this mission." Kisa said to the lady at the desk. The lady looked at the paper and then asked "May I see your student ID?" Then Kisa said "kay." and took out her ID and showed it to the woman. "Okay, then. Your mission is tomorrow, okay?" the woman said. "Okay." said Kisa and Maka at the same time. "Okay I think we should get to class for we won't be late." Maka said to Kisa. "'Kay" Kisa said to Maka. Then they both ran down the hall to class.

After class they went to the cafeteria to eat. "FOOOD! FINALLY!" screamed Kisa. And then she started running and Black*Star said "ALRIGHT!" and started running behind them and then Patty did the same thing. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Well then we better catch up to them." Maka said. "Right" everyone said. When they all got to the cafeteria, Kisa, Black*Star, and Patty where already at the table eating their food and it seems like Black*Star took some food from Kisa's plate and know Black*Star and Kisa are fighting over it and know black*star is keeping it out of reach of Kisa and Kisa is stretching as far as she can to get the food back.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka chopped Black*Star and took the food and gave it back to Kisa and Kisa said "Thanks" to Maka.

Maka nodded at Kisa and then looked at Black*Star and said "For future reference, don't take food from Kisa because what she'll do to you when you don't give the food back she'll do something that's worse than a Maka Chop you got that." Black*Star nodded just barely.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki screamed and got to her knees' over Black*Star and Black*Star just stayed there for a few more seconds on the floor then he started getting back up and sat in his chair to go back to eating. Then Maka and the rest of them went to get their lunch. When they got back Kisa was all done with her food and she did not look satisfied. When everyone was eating, Kisa watched them eat and she started drooling. Tsubaki noticed Kisa drooling over the food they were eating and asked "Do you want some Kisa?" and then Kisa nodded furiously. Tsubaki smiled and put some of her untouched food in Kisa's food and Kisa started to drool even more than before. And when Tsubaki finished putting the food into Kisa's plate, Kisa started to eat it all down. "NO FAR! IM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR SO I SHOULD BE GETTING THAT!" Black*Star yelled but Tsubaki ignored it. "Hey Maka, Kisa. Why were you guys late to class." Liz said to Maka and Kisa. "Well, if you must know. Me and Maka went to pick out a mission." Kisa told Liz. "What you guys pick?" Liz asked pointing her fork at them. Some mission in a Spanish country I think." Maka said. "Oh." Liz said.

After School

"Finally out of that death trap?" Kisa said stretching. "You do know we haven't been in there that long." Maka said looking at Kisa with a blank face. "I know, but I'm hungry." Kisa said. "But-" Maka started but was interrupted by Kisa. "Should I wear a skirt or my regular." Kisa said looking up at the sky. "Your skirt." Hiro said. "Why?" Kisa said looking at him. "Because you might look better in a skirt." Hiro said blushing lightly from the image in his head of Kisa in a skirt. "Fine I'll wear a skirt but just for missions other than that I'm not wearing a skirt unless I like it." Kisa said witch made Hiro grin. "Hey, you have sharp teeth like Soul. I didn't know that." Maka said pointing at Hiro's teeth.

The Day of the Mission

"KISA GET OF YOUR LAZY ASS AND GET UP BEFORE I MAKA CHOP YOU!" Maka yelled from the kitchen. Kisa groaned but got up. Kisa went straight to the bathroom and took a shower. When Kisa got out of the bathroom and into Maka's room she found a pair of clothing laying on the bed. _'Perfect' _Kisa thought and then grinned. Kisa put on the clothe. "This will do." Kisa said to herself. "Kisa! Breakfast is ready!" Maka yelled from the kitchen. "Coming!" Kisa said putting on her boots. Then Kisa started running towards the kitchen. "Wheres my food?" Kisa said with drool coming out of her mouth. "Right there Kisa." Maka said pointing at a plate of food on the counter. Kisa took her plate and went to sit at the table and started eating.

Then Maka came in with her own plate of food. "You ready Kisa, Hiro 'cause right after where done eating where going on the mission, got it?" "YEP!"Kisa said "Of course." Hiro said.

When they finished eating their food they started heading out.

Somewhere in the Caribbean.

"let's go Hiro." Kisa sang and then Hiro nodded and transformed into a scythe. "Soul transform" Maka said. "Alright" Soul said before transforming into a scythe.

Kisa ran toward the Kishin egg and then punched the thing in the face. The kishin egg went back a little wobbly and right when the thing steadied itself Kisa sliced it in half. Then thing turned into a soul (kishin egg). Hiro turned back to normal and ate the kishin egg. Kisa just stared at him eat the soul.

Then Kisa turned around and started walking away with a blank expression her face.

"Yo Kisa where you goin" Soul asked and Kisa stopped walking.

"To visit mother and sister." Kisa said in blank voice.

* * *

**Chapter 3 done woohoo! well then hope you guys like this story but personally i not that good with writing action sorry. Well review please and thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, Kisa didn't you tell me when we first met that you never wanted to see your mom and your sister ever again." Hiro said running up to Kisa and taking her wrist.

Kisa pushed her wrist out of Hiro's grasp and yelled to all three of them "Leave now I'll meet you guys back at Death City maybe in a week."

"where not leaving you behind" Maka said to Kisa.

Then they all heard laughing. _She's already here, gosh that girl can never wait till i get home. _Kisa thought then grinned.

Maka had a defensive stance ready to fight off whoever was laughing.

"Kisa your back sooner than I thought you would." said a mysterious voice.

"Yeah well, DWMA was fun but I think being here is more fun than being there." Kisa said to the mysterious person.

"Kisa who are you talking to" Maka asked. Kisa just spared a glance at Maka and then turned her attention back at were the voice came from.

"Awww, I'm hurt. Kisa never mentioned me. That makes me sad Kisa. Oh well. I'll introduce myself." then a girl materialized from the trees. She was wearing a long dress with no sleeves and she had a tattoo on her left arm of a tiger roaring and she had witches hat on. Her hair was dirty blonde and her eyes are the same color as Kisa's but darker " Hello I'm Kisa's sister Mina." she said grinning showing off white teeth and she seemed to fangs or something.

Maka was still in a defensive stance. _Kisa's sister is a witch, how is that possible. If Mina is a witch, then Kisa is witch, right? _Maka thought looking at Kisa who was grinning back at Mina. _Odd Kisa has the same teeth as her sister Mina_. Maka's eyes widened and asked "Kisa are you a witch?"

"Yes Maka I am a witch." Kisa said looking at her feet.

Maka was taken aback by that.

"Seriously?" Hiro said eyes widening. Kisa nodded still looking at her feet.

"I don't believe it" Hiro said.

"Well believe or not it's the truth and I'll prove!" Kisa said and screamed "SOUL PROTECT RELEASE!" loud enough that Maka, Hiro, and Soul could hear it.

Maka's, Hiro's and Soul's eyes widened. "I st-still need m-more proof." Maka said."Wasn't that proof enough?" Kisa growled. Maka took a step back.

"If you want more proof than I'll give you more proof!" Kisa yelled and muttered something under her breath and then her nails grew like about 8 inches long and it was extremely sharp.

Maka's eyes widened even more if that's possible.

"Is this proof enough or do you need more than that proof than that." Kisa said with an evil grin on her face. They shook their heads no.

"Well then this was fun but I best be getting home to mother. Kisa, are you coming?' Mina asked. Kisa nodded her head yes and turned around to leave.

"Kisa, don't go!" Maka and Hiro yelled while Soul looked shocked. But Kisa was already gone.

* * *

**I'm am soooooooooooo sorry I didn't upload this earlier and I'm soooooooooo sorry that it's soo short. **

**Anyways, plz review. I would love that^^. **


	5. Chapter 5

3 Years Later

Maka was walking down the halls of DWMA, thinking to herself about how she got her best friend back and then how she lost her.

Maka sighed. It has been exactly three years since Kisa has left.

"What's wrong Maka?" Soul asked her. If you wanted to know, Soul is a death scythe now.

"It's nothing really just that today is the day that Kisa left" Maka told Soul.

"Oh…..so what do you think Shinigami wants from us?" Soul asked. Maka shrugged.

They walked down a few more hallways when they got to the door that leads into the death room. When they entered they where greeted by a very happy Shinigami.

"Hiya Maka, Soul what can I do for you?" Shinigami asked in a cheerful voice.

"Umm, Shinigami-sama you asked us to come down here?" Maka sweat dropped.

"Oh yes, that's right I did. Well the reason I called you two down here is because there is a witch that will be arriving very soon to death city and I want you two to go and greet her and bring her in for me." Shinigami told them just as cheerful as before. Maka and Soul looked shocked. "What? Are you mad?" Maka screeched. Soul was in a shocked stage.

"No but I want u to do it no matter what, so don't argue with me, okay. Now go, because this witch is really impatient and she gets angry real fast oh and take Hiro with you to." Shinigami said.

Maka and Soul nodded and went to get Hiro and off to the witch.

Kisa POV

Death City. I haven't been here for 3 years.

I wonder how Hiro is. Has he moved on to another meister? Maybe one prettier than me. I hope not.

And Maka, how have she been, have she been better since I left. How did she feel when she found out about my secret? Is she ashamed of me for lying to her?

Ugh, questions that need to be answered.

I screamed. Great, now I'm hungry, ugh. Oh look I'm here.

I looked up at Death City and I put on the hoed of my robe on covering my face.

I started waiting for someone to come get me and then my stomach growled which made me growl. Where the hell are they supposed to be, there supposed to be here already for heavens sake.

I threw my head back and screamed.

That's when I saw three figures walking toward me. One looked to be a female and the other two where male. The female was glaring at me, and the males were also glaring at me.

When they were close enough I could see there face perfectly. It was Maka, Soul, and Hiro.

Thank goodness they couldn't see my face.

"So you're the….?" Maka started to asked.

"Yes, and can we get going I'm getting really impatient?" I asked with a hint of angry in my voice.

Hey you cant blame me, I'm hungry.

"Okay, then right this way." Maka said leading the way.

When we got to DWMA, every student started staring at me. It feels wired having the attention of everyone here. I shivered.

"Were here." Maka exclaimed when she opened the door to the death room.

There stood Shinigami-sama with spirit a.k.a Death Scythe, Stein, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Back*Star.

Though Black*Star looks more mature since the last time, huh who would thought?

They were all glaring at me except for Shinigami-sama. Considering he had a mask on and no one can really see his face but I'm pretty sure he is not glaring.

"Hello, Shinigami-sama. Long time no see. What is it that you want from me?" I asked still hiding my face from everyone.

"Well, you see I would like you to join this school?" Shinigami-sama asked. Everyone was shocked at what Shinigami-sama had said.

I grinned. "Sure, but where will I live?" I asked still grinning.

"You will be living with Maka and Soul." Shinigami-sama said.

Maka and Soul glared at Shinigami-sama.

My grin disappeared, awe I was hoping to be living with Hiro.

"Could we at least see you face, before you move in?" Maka asked. "Umm." I hesitated. Everyone looked curious except for Shinigami-sama, which he already knows who I am.

"Okay, if you say so." I said. Then I took of my hoed and exposed my face. Everyone gasped.

"Kisa, is that you?"

* * *

I'm sooooooo sorry that I updated late and I'm sorry that it's short but I wanted it to be a cliff hanger .3.


End file.
